fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Strach/@comment-24575162-20160324203810
Tak... W końcu nadszedł ten dzień! Godzina W! Czas by się bać! :D Nawet nie wiecie jakiego mam babana... Bananna... BANANA! Na twarzy :D Przyjęłam... I wchodzę B) "Ci którzy przeżyli" - to ktoś przeżył!? Niewiarygodne xP Ferbowi się oberwało za bycie nie na czasie... Dwie bliskie mu laski knują za jego plecami... No tak... XD O zgon... Biedna Fretka... W końcu się o tym dowiedziała... ;-; O zgon serio są w piwnicy Izy? Jak dla mnie to byłoby pierwsze miejsce, gdzie zaczęłabym szukać... Już w podziemiach Spółki Zło bezpieczniej (jak to mówią - najciemniej pod mikrofalą xP). Buford kolejny nie na czasie XD Ten to jak coś palnie to głowy chować XD Jej Baljeet jaki łaskawy :"D Skoro wszystkim grozi śmierć to łaskawie możecie się tam skryć :3 Rozmowa Bambera i Baljeeta taka rozczulająca dałabym im po ciastku na pocieszenie. :I Wiedziałam, że to eliksir miłości! (yay) O Steph... Tym razem złota taca, a nie głowa Djanga? Stephanie miłośniczka sztuki nowoczesnej :) Dogadała by się z Hitlerem ^^ Złoty kibel... Ach wspomnienia :"D Co do śmierci Nicole... To Buford jest zdecydowanie bardziej winny xP Ale najbardziej to winna jest Hermiona i Stephanie... Zdecydowanie. Serio Hermiona była tak traktowana? Jakoś w to nie wierzę. Pewnie dziewczyna dramatyzuje (taki sebolizm wrodzony, albo sebollaaa xP) Chwila! Ja? A nie przypadkiem my? o.O Ach zebrało się im na przemowy... To chyba nieodzowna część każdej walki i opanowywania nowych ziem xP O retrospekcja! :D Tata Fineasza i Fretki :"D Świetne opisy przeżyć, odczuć i przemyśleń :3 Lubię to w waszych opowiadaniach :) O widzę, że ta część będzie obfitować w retrospekcje! Super, lubię retrospekcje! :D Zakochany Baljeet jest urzekający :") A jego pierwsze spotkanie z Sophie XD Rozbrajające :D Hehe Co racja to racja, zastanawiam się czy tam w drugim wymiarze spódniczki w ogóle istnieją XD Sophie zużyła mu cały papier za jednym razem XD Btw... Podrób człowieka? XD Armia? Armia? Jak armia? To ile ich tam było? XD Ja się dziwię, że Herma się tak tym atakiem przejęła... Przecież może ich rozłupać jednym skinieniem ręki... Dosłownie XD Tem Winner i Vitaris! (yay) W&V :D No tak winda ważna rzecz, zwłaszcza w takim wyyyysokm budynku jak ten :D Nieeeeee! Baljeet! D: Plus za wspomnienie o ich pierwszym spotkaniu w takim momencie xP Już myślałam, że dziękuje mu za to, że powiedział jej że w spódniczkach chodzą dziewczyny XD Serio? Znów wyznanie miłości tuż przed śmiercią? Typowe! I Sophie też go kochała i nie powiedziała mu o tym? Typowe! I znów kogoś zabiłyście? Typowe! A tak btw wyznanie Jeeta o tym, że Sophie nauczyła go kochać... Tak bardzo cool :"D Jej... Nawet w połowie nie jestem... Jest 20:08... Ha! Wiedziałam, że Steph w końcu zdradzi Hermionę! Wiedziałam! Ale trzeba jej przyznać, że miło się zachowała wobec Hermiony... Bardzo ładnie jej podziękowałaA tak w ogóle Fretka też ginie? TYPOWE! XD Naprawdę wszystkich wybijecie XD Padają jak muchy... Steph kolekcjonerka! Hermiona była zła... Ale Steph to psychopatka... Taki szal to niezła rzecz : D Igrzyska? Igrzyska śmierci? Ale cool :D Czemu niby samą siebie okłamać? Przecież to Steph to zrobiła... No może nie bezpośrednio, ale za jej rozkazem... Steph odbija poziom expert - zaczyna mówić do robotów. Nagłe jej stwierdzenie, że wszyscy muszą zginąć było zbędne... Myślałam, że taki ma plan od samego początku, a poza tym i tak wszyscy zginą. To oczywiste! Znów retrospekcja! Takie zamknięcie w kiciu jest straszne... Bez wifi... Tylko troje... Tsaaa, a niebawem jedynie Steph będzie żywa... Chyba że będzie nagły zwrot akcji i na przykład znikąd przybędzie D i odzyska panowanie nad Danville! (O ile go nie zabiłyście) Jestem bardzo ciekawa jaką "atrakcję" wymyśliła Steph, tym razem :D Taaa na pewno ocali... Co? Ale jak? To jakiś robot w ciele Nicole? Zmiech! Tsaaa niech ten Bufrod chwyci za miecz, a nie się rozczula! Ciało zbezcześciła Stephanie, a Buford dbał by zbezczeszczone ciało Coli nie zbezcześciło ciała jego i Lor... Ja tak to widzę. Stepahie? Dotrzymuje słowa? Mówimy o tej samej Stephanie? Na pewno jest jakiś haczyk. Zawsze jest XP Serio! Serio się głowią kto ma przeżyć? ej! Macie BROŃ! A gdyby jej tak użyć na... No nie wiem STEPH?! ... Skąd wytrzasnęła lwy? Serio? Reszta też nie wpadła by użyć BRONI na tyrance? TYPOWE :I Przecież mają broń!!! I o kolejną dwójkę mniej :/ :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Ferb płacze!? o wow! Jej Sophie nie beczy, a Ferb tak... No cóż załatwiała się w męskiej... A jednak też płacze! U Sophie zaczęła... Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaak! W końcu ta zaspojlerowana scena!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Znaczy... Gdyby nie to, że już wcześniej KTOŚ mi to zaspojlerował to bym się nieźle zdziwiła, a tak... Zero emocji... (mówi z wielkim bananem na twarzy) "Zero żywej duszy" no nic dziwnego, jak wszystkich wybiłyście... Nie ma to jak Seks na stole... Pewnie jeszcze spróchniałym XD Ale, że na stole leżeli? Nie zimno im tam? Ferb sobie ulżył i znów wróciła wola walki... (wybaczcie musiałam) Dziwne, że Jeremiasz jeszcze nie wrócił... Może i jego już dorwała (sami-wiecie-kto). Sophie najpierw zaczyna obściskiwać się z Fletcherem, a teraz że się ktoś o tym dowie... Trzeba było wcześniej myśleć XD No chce uciec, czemu nie. W końcu tylko ona została z dziewczyn przy życiu XP Hmmm... Zdążyli się ubrać czy nie? I z tą sentencją przechodzimy do kolejnego akapitu :D Tak łatwo się przedarli? Wcześniej całe (pozostałe przy życiu RO) nie dało rady, a tu nagle trójka muszkieterów przebija się przez mur robotów i dopadają do sali tronowej! Ten plan Jeremiasza musiał być genialny! Czemu od początku to nie on układał te całe plany zagłady XD znaczy... wyzwolenia xp W końcu przewaga liczebna ma znaczenie! Wcześniej jakoś nie robiła wrażenia XD Ja też bym chciała się dowiedzieć XD ... Nie było? To czemu nie zrobiliście tego 100000 ofiar wcześniej? Czemu nie zrobił tego wcześniej? Jej! W końcu Steph skonała też! Chwila a kto zabije Ferba, Sophie i Jeremiasza? Hey... A co będzie się działo przez dalszą część opowiadania? Jeszcze trochę zostało... No nic czytamy dalej. Cooooo?! Chwila to ona żyje? Serio? I ten kretyn to zrobił? Allle.... Przecież Sophie strzeliła ;-; miała broń tuż przy jej głowie... ;-; Czyżby Steph miała poukrywane horkruksy czy co? Acha.... Czyli jednak Steph ich zabije... I problem się rozwiązał xp Pozostali członkowie... Tsa. Czyli Sophie i Ferb bo reszta już dawno nie żyje. Nie zdziwiłabym się gdyby w tej babeczce były kawałki Fretki zamiast czekolady xp Ta czytam o śmierci Jeremiasza... Że też pomysły na kolejne zgony wam się nie kończą... Co jak co, ale nie chciałbym, żeby któraś z was przejęła władzę na światem... Widzisz Ferb... Nie jesteś niezastąpiony i Stephanie dobrze o tym wiedziała... A tak poza tym co ci zmieni, że Sophie przestanie się gniewać? I tak umrzesz chłopie! Spokojnie Sophie... Nie tylko ty przegrałaś :) Szalik Steph robi furrorę :) Mówiła... Zginął :) A teraz tylko pytanie: JAK zginie Sophie? :D Śmierć Sophie była prześliczna :) Jestem z was dumna :"D Szaleństwo Steph poziom macho-ekspert - mówi do siebie. TAK! A jednak jest bunt robotów wyczekiwany przeze mnie! Tak jest i rozwiązała się zagadka kto zabije Steph! Tak!! Tak! W końcu to przeczytałam i kończę komentarz! Tak! Tak! A teraz kilka słów podsumowania: Tworzycie świetny, zgrany duet. Lubię czytać wasze opowiadania są genialne. Tyle nowych rodzajów śmierci dziś poznałam :"D Naprawdę historia pierwsza klasa, ale to dobrze, że już koniec - boję się wymyślić co byście wymyśliły na kontynuację Strachu :I XD Jeszcze raz GE-NIAL-NE! :D Kocham wasze wszystkie epickie opowiadania ^^ Jest godzina 21:37